<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunken Dreams by FallenRosePetals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193629">Sunken Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRosePetals/pseuds/FallenRosePetals'>FallenRosePetals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRosePetals/pseuds/FallenRosePetals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine Eliza Quincy hadn’t expected to be aboard the Titanic, but as she found...Xander Eaton was full of surprises.<br/>A week aboard Titanic.<br/>Of course..dreams sunk with the ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madeleine had walked in the door to a loud house. </p><p>Her parents, whooping with joy and her little brother giggling excitedly, albeit a little confused.</p><p>”What’s going on?” </p><p>With the sound of her voice, her parents looked up, beaming.<br/>“Maddy! Oh- Maddy!” Her mother cried </p><p>“We’ve got the best news!” Her father said, “We’re going on Titanic!”</p><p>”First class!” Her mother chimed </p><p>Titanic? The ship of dreams? First class? How? <br/><br/></p><p>She hadn’t realized she’d spoke aloud until her mother whooped with joy, spinning her</p><p>”Titanic...” Maddy marveled at the word on her tongue, swirled it in her head. Titanic. Ship Of Dreams. A ticket to America! To travel! And first class at that! <br/>But...where had they gotten the tickets? Surely they hadn’t bought them, not with her grandmothers medical bills...</p><p>It wasn’t that the Quincy’s didn’t have money for tickets. They could’ve afforded to buy second class tickets, at least. But..her grandmother had fallen ill, and her hospital bills were the main focus of the family fortune, obviously. <br/>Maddy was almost afraid to ask. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, the Eatons are so kind, aren’t they darling?” Her mother cooed to her father. Had Maddy not been paying attention, she would have missed the slight glance her mother gave in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>Of course the Eaton’s had bought them tickets. <br/>A week on the grand RMS Titanic was suddenly unappealing...because it had turned into a week stuck aboard the ship of her hopes with her selfish fiancé. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Xander Eaton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is more to Xander Eaton than what meets the eye...not that Madeleine Quincy would know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madeleine Eliza Quincy was not a girl who was known for disobeying her parents, or disagreeing with their wishes. <br/>As such, she did what any respectable girl of her age would do, and agreed to let her parents engage her into a wealthy family. <br/><br/></p><p>Of course...wealth was not the only reason she had been engaged into the Eaton family. </p><p>Sure, they were wealthy corporation owners who were known for their charity work and kind personality’s, but they were also old family friends of the Quincy’s. </p><p>Maddy hadn’t been unhappy at the arrangement...after all, her father often spoke fondly of William Eaton, his college friend, and the man who became much like a father to him, the late Finneas Eaton. <br/><br/></p><p>She was not, however, prepared for Xander Eaton. <br/><br/></p><p>Xander Eaton..her fiancé...a selfish, arrogant man who could care less for the legacy of kindness his parents created. <br/>Of course...she was the only one to dislike him. <br/><br/></p><p>“You only dislike him because you’re secretly upset about the engagement as a whole, you want to paint him as the villain to make yourself unhappier and hope your parents will do the same.” Her best friend, Sera had chided</p><p> </p><p>Sera, of course, didn’t know how when she had first entered the Eaton home for the first time, she’d had cold water dumped all over her nicest dress and grandmothers pearls. Completely ruining the elegant updo her mother had worked so hard on...</p><p> </p><p>And he had laughed, of course. <br/>(she hadn’t noticed the laughter had become strained when he realized she was not, in fact, his friends. His parents hadn’t told him he’d have company.) </p><p> </p><p>And everytime since, he’d barely looked her in the eye, treated conversations with disinterest...and had a staring problem. She heard tales of his arrogance from people on the street. <br/><br/></p><p>But...Maddy didn’t know anything about him, in reality. <br/><br/></p><p>In reality, Xander Eaton was a prankster. He enjoyed joking with his friends. <br/>He enjoyed the charity events he pretended to hate. <br/>And he enjoyed making his parents happy. <br/><br/></p><p>He had 2 best friends, both of whom were poor, but worked hard for everything owned. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Xander also had a penchant for helping people. <br/>Like hearing a certain girl wanted nothing more than to travel the world but was stuck in place by a family obligation. <br/>Or that people close to him wanted to experience wealth...just once. <br/><br/>So of course...he gave it to them. In the form of first class tickets across the world. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Off to America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome aboard the RMS Titanic, the unsinkable ship on her way to America.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were a few days away from the trip of a lifetime. </p>
<p>Maddy could hardly believe it, how close she was to being in America. To freedom. </p>
<p>The only downside was Xander Eaton and his heathen friends. <br/><br/></p>
<p>At least she’s have Sera with her, even if it meant her father couldn’t go....</p>
<p>
  <em>”Well someone has to stay and watch grandma-“ </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Honey, I’ll do it-“ </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“No, she’s MY mom. You have fun with the kids.” </em>
</p>
<p>And that was how she had been encouraged to bring Sera along. </p>
<p>“<em>You’ll want a friend with you, won’t you?” </em></p>
<p>And so, for Sera’s birthday a day before, she had received a ticket to travel with the Quincy family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I can’t believe we’re really going to America!” <br/>Sera hadn’t stopped gushing the entire day, and as the girls readied for bed, she was still giggling about the upcoming voyage. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Maddy simply smiled, letting out a quiet chuckle, “If you’re so excited, why don’t you hurry up and go to sleep? Or do you want to fall asleep our first day on ship?” </p>
<p>Sera gasped, quickly burrowing herself into her makeshift bed on the floor..and within minutes she was sound asleep. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Maddy finished brushing and braiding her hair for bed, crawling under the covers. </p>
<p>That night, she dreamed of salty ocean air, the dark blue sea, and the beautiful ship. <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>April 10th, 1912. 11:30.<br/></strong>
</p>
<p>The port was bustling with activity, carriages and cars and people as far as the eye could see. <br/>Maddy and Sera were helped out of their car last, a man in a white star line uniform smiling at them as he politely directed them to where the Eaton family was waiting. </p>
<p>Bags were being loaded and unloaded, people ran around, eager to find their places. <br/>Maddy found her mother and brother conversing with William, a polite smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Well!”, he grinned, “if it isn’t Ms.Madeleine! And you brought a friend!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Maddy, please sir. And this is Sera Addams, a good friend of mine from finishing school.” </p>
<p>“A pleasure to meet you..” Sera smiled. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Well, let’s not keep the ship waiting, no?” Christine Eaton turned and began walking up the ramp to the deck, quickly followed by their group and servants. </p>
<p><br/>Sera grabbed Maddy’s arm as they stepped onto the deck and Maddy clutched back. <br/><br/></p>
<p>They were on Titanic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>